


Dis aliter visum

by Ataraxia_dont_come



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/F, Porn With Plot, ООС
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ataraxia_dont_come/pseuds/Ataraxia_dont_come
Summary: Она бы сделала всё по другому, потому что она демон, но боги судили иначе.
Relationships: Gloria/Kyrie (Devil May Cy)





	Dis aliter visum

**Author's Note:**

> Dis aliter visum — Боги судили иначе — фраза из Энеиды, автор Публий Вергилий Марон.

Быть кем-то другим, надеть маску — быть свободнее. Так считают люди. И она искренне рада, что может позволить себе всё. И быть какой захочет. Ей не нужно производить впечатление на людей.

Она не любит притворство, но боги судили иначе.

Сейчас она — маска, сейчас это роль. А природу не изменишь.

Весь её облик кричит о том, что это обман. Что это лишь приманка, способ отвлечь внимание. Удовольствие от игры есть только при хорошей награде. И она хочет, чтобы её раскрыли, чтобы перестать весь этот нелепый фарс. Потому что, нет желанной награды. 

Только осознание, что она обставила Данте. Скука.

Собор в честь древнего демона. Здесь прохладно. И скамейки слишком жесткие. Ей нечего здесь делать, но искать развлечение здесь — интереснее. Она сможет привлечь внимание вон того послушника?

Он бросает на неё взгляды поверх зажигаемых свечей. Язычки пламени мерцают в светлых глазах. И смотрит на вырез. На замечательный глубокий вырез. И думает вовсе не о том, как хочет её. Как пахнет её возбуждение, как покорна она может быть, как тягуче-медленно она бы опускалась на его бедра…

Ей хорошо известно что он может представлять в своих фантазиях. Парень вздрагивает от её негромкого смешка, и, смутившись, поспешно уходит за новой партией свеч, чтобы разложить их для вечерней службы.

А Глория выискивает взглядом новую жертву. Касается пальцами ободка на шее, с любопытством разглядывая снующих мимо. Просторные одеяния послушников Ордена оставляют простор для воображения. В конце концов, у них должна быть фантастическая физическая подготовка для борьбы с демонами.

А потом видит её. Кажется, девушка является сестрой одного из командиров Ордена. Кирие, вроде бы. Но разве это что-то меняет?

Стройная фигурка, в полностью закрытом платье. Никаких открытых запястий, ни оголенных плеч, ни волнительно колышущейся груди в вырезе. Даже поднятый воротник. Всё слишком строго, чопорно. Но красиво.

Девушка чувствует на себе её взгляд. Поправляет челку, чтобы не лезла в глаза. Кусает губы, раскладывая какие-то листки. Краснеет, потому что взгляд холодных серых глаз, скользит по её фигуре. Снова. И снова.

«Неискушенная».

Глория смотрит на неё с нескрываемым интересом. Это волнительно — заставлять её метаться в сомнениях. Глории нравятся такие игры. Тот светловолосый мальчик был бы готов на всё, позволь она ему. Эта будет недотрогой, боящейся каждого прикосновения. Не ждущая за этим унизительного удовольствия.

Кирие оглядывается, смотря прямо на неё. Оценивающе.

«И будь я проклята, если это не так».

Ставки повышаются. Если эта девчонка не боится. Триш не смогла бы сделать это, Глория может позволить себе всё. Может быть, даже не задаваясь вопросом — почему?

Недостаток мужского внимания? Или женской ласки? Или слишком недоступный мальчик, чьё внимание никак не привлечь? Игры со сверстницами в закрытой школе, неловкие попытки доставить себе наслаждение?

Глория поднимается со скамьи и направляется в свой кабинет. Небольшую комнату, где заваленный бумагами стол и ни одного любопытного послушника. Кирие идёт за ней.  
Всё остальное не имеет значения.

Всё остальное — игра. Ведь намного слаще оттягивать момент, распалять сильнее. Действовать самой или позволить этой наивной девочке одуматься и уйти?

Девушка останавливается перед ней. Робкая улыбка. Нерешительность. Она вздрагивает, когда щелкает замок на двери.

Глория толкает её к стене, и смотрит на её губы. Девчонка никогда не говорила грязных слов этим миленьким ртом. Может и не стоит отравлять её поцелуями? Не осквернять? Так будет намного лучше.

Кирие глубоко вздыхает, когда теплая ладонь касается её щеки. Большой палец обводит контур губ. Вторая рука, сквозь ткань платья, сжимает сосок между указательным и средним пальцами, до желанного стона. Никакого сопротивления, и даже попытка обнять.  
Глории это не нравится.

Кирие не соблазняет. Она не умеет, не знает как. Такая чувствительная. Искренняя, она не использует других для своего удовольствия. Но очень хочет получить немного того, что принесёт удовлетворение. Чтобы голод утих.

Это заставляет хотеть её. Думать об этом уже удовольствие. И то, какая она на вкус, как сладко пахнет её кожа. Хочется бесконечно долго ласкать её пальцами, языком. Узнать, как силён её голод. Как долго она может продержаться.

Демоны не осудили бы за это.

Кирие выгибается в её ладонях. Она открыта, она жаждет нежности, ласки, бесконечно запретного удовольствия. И это то, чего Глория ей не даст. Она урвёт немного сама.

Задирает юбку её строгого платья, едва не порвав ткань. Это неудобно, но сложно думать о чём-то другом, когда кожа под пальцами горит.

Кирие сводит колени вместе вовсе не потому, что сопротивляется. Она терпеливо ждет, пока её искушенная любовница медленно потянет бельё вниз. Холодный воздух на горячей коже.

Она течёт. К ней можно не прикасаться, а только смотреть, заставляя испытывать бесстыдное удовольствие только от наготы, от собственного желания.

Глория с силой разводит её бедра, намеренно сильно впиваясь пальцами. Её дыхание обещанием ложится на покрывающуюся мурашками кожу. Губами по теплой бледной коже и ногтями по внутренней поверхности бедер, оставляя горячие красные полосы, которые тут же сходят.

Эта Кирие так беспомощна перед собственным падением.

И здесь она пахнет пряно, и её вкус на губах пьянит.

Демонесса не помогает себе пальцами. Только быстрые горячие прикосновения языка. Одна рука сжимается на груди и по пальцам проходит дрожь заполошно стучащего сердца. Второй Глория быстро ласкает себя, жестко, нетерпеливо.

А её определенно грязный язык — заставляет эту девчонку сходить с ума.

Пальцы, путающиеся в её платиновых волосах, неожиданно жестко держат. Как будто она знает как лучше…

Распутная девчонка. Это плохо. Потому что демонам нравятся хорошие, с их нежеланием сдаваться. Самое острое наслаждение — заставить упасть. Яркое и терпкое, горячей волной проходящее по напряженным бёдрам. Сладко ноет остатками освобождения внутри, рассеиваясь.

Глория приглушенно стонет.

Кирие задерживает дыхание, не может вздохнуть, пока освобождающая волна удовольствия не проходит дрожью по телу. Так прекрасно, и это заставляет её умирать внутри. Она вскрикивает, безуспешно пытаясь закрыть рот руками.

Глория сидит на полу, прямо на этих чертовых бумагах, прислонившись к холодной стене. Гладит девчонку по голове, разглядывая узор на её платье. Слишком закрытом и строгом. От её волос пахнет мёдом. А ещё она плачет у Глории на плече. Сожаление накрывает раньше, чем проходят последние всполохи удовольствия.

Демоны не прокляли бы её. Демон она сама. И у неё нет совести, что вещала бы — оставь её себе. Заставь желать собственного падения. Но…

Боги судили иначе. Им не придётся встретиться снова.


End file.
